<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You A Lily More Each Day by my_gender_is_a_frog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234293">I Love You A Lily More Each Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_gender_is_a_frog/pseuds/my_gender_is_a_frog'>my_gender_is_a_frog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, artemis gets mads flowers like the soft gay she is, guess i have strong feelings about arson oops, i wrote this at like 1am for 3 nights gay, it was meant to be really short, theyre just really cute here, this was way too long, totally not simping for both of them nope, we love our arson girls don’t we</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_gender_is_a_frog/pseuds/my_gender_is_a_frog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis had a problem. She had come to Connor Creek to record her podcast and leave. What she didn’t expect was to have her lead be murdered the literal day they got there. Or to have 7 other people be killed in a seemingly peaceful town. She also could have never expected to fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Madison Reynolds/Artemis Schue-Horyn, Sybilus Silver II/Paul Schue-Horyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You A Lily More Each Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000632">Wayward Hearts</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx">JayCKx</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Artemis had a problem. She had come to Connor Creek to record her podcast and leave. What she didn’t expect was to have her lead be murdered the literal day they got there. Or to have 7 other people be killed in a seemingly peaceful town. She also could have never expected to fall in love.</p><p>That was Artemis’s problem. She had fallen in love with Madison. She didn’t know how, but it had happened. And that frightened her very much. Artie had never been one to fall easily, and she hadn’t really dated many people. She was scared because she had all these feelings for Madison and wanted to scream them all at her whenever they saw each other.</p><p>Even though she was scared, Artemis wanted to do something about it. It’s been increasingly difficult to hold on her feelings ever since she and Paul decided to stay in Connor Creek (she suspects it was more because of Sybilus and less because of having to “stay with the pack”). Artemis saw Madison a lot more frequently now that she lived there, and she had learned more about her. Most importantly her favorite type of flower (lilies).</p><p>Artemis was on her way to the Walkers’ flower shop when Agnes stopped her.</p><p>“Why, hello Ar-tem-iss. Where are you goin in such a hurry?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing. I was just going to the flower shop to look at something,” Artemis tried looking over Ags’ shoulder to see the shop.</p><p>“Well, if you need any help lookin for somethin for Madison just let me know. Alright then,” Agnes walked away smiling.</p><p>Artie was a little shocked on how she knew she was looking for flowers for Madison, but she brushed it off and continued to walk down Center Street. She walked past the memorial fountain, and stopped to look at it again. It was a very beautiful sight. Not as beautiful as Madison Artemis thought. Right, she was going to get flowers for her. </p><p>Artemis finally entered the florists residence. She looked around at the entrance to see if there was anything that caught her eye. She wanted to minimize the amount of interaction between her, Mary Jo, and Ellis. But, with just her luck, they saw her at the door and immediately questioned her.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Mary Jo eyed her suspiciously. She whispered something to Ellis and they laughed.</p><p>“Um, I’m here to buy some flowers. Because, you know, this is the flower shop,” Artemis hated how awkward she sounded. </p><p>“Well we have many selections. Who exactly are looking for?” Ellis leaned over the counter.</p><p>Artie looked panicked. “Uh, don’t you mean what?” The couple laughed. </p><p>“No, he definitely meant who. Is it that Paul?” Mary Jo was also leaning on the counter now.</p><p>“Uh, no. Again, we’re brother and sister. Also, I was just looking for some lilies, if that’s ok,” She was sure she was blushing. </p><p>Ellis whispered something to Mary Jo and went into the back.</p><p>“Alright, we have a bouquet of lilies in the back. Would you mind telling me about this mystery person? I won’t tell anyone,” Mary Jo tried looking innocent. Artemis narrowed her eyes at her.</p><p>“No, I do mind. Like I said, I just came here for some flowers.”</p><p>Ellis returned with her bouquet. “That’ll be $30.99,” he said smiling sweetly.</p><p>“You don’t need to smile, honey, she already refused to tell me. Luckily I figured it out. Bye Artemis. Good luck with Madison,” Mary Jo waved her fingers.</p><p>Artemis hurried out of the flower shop and took a deep breath. Ok, you have the bouquet. Just put it at the door and leave. </p><p>Artemis was walking determinedly towards the sheriffs office. Out of the corner of her eye, saw Paul and Sybilus on the bench, awfully close together, outside of the Dead Canary. Good for them she thought. </p><p>When she finally got to the building, she had to take a deep breath to stop the panic. She was just going to drop them off, she didn’t know what she was so panicked about. She was just about to set them down on the carpet in front of the door when it opened to reveal Madison, in all her glory. </p><p>“Hi Artemis! What are you doing here? Oh, those are some beautiful flowers!” Madison was smiling brightly. </p><p>Artemis blushed furiously. She opened her mouth to say something but no noise came out. She was sure she was embarrassing herself greatly. </p><p>“I brought these flowers for you, actually,” she got the courage to say. </p><p>Madison looked surprised. “Why would you get those for me? Not that I’m complaining, lilies are my favorite. And they’re quite pretty. But why?” </p><p>Artemis looked away. She was sure her face couldn’t get more red. A long silence followed. </p><p>“Well, uh if you don’t want to tell me I guess I’ll just take them and you can go...” Madison trailed off sadly, shutting the door slightly.</p><p>“No! I mean, um, can I come in?” Artie said nervously.</p><p>Madison nodded slowly and beckoned for her to come in. </p><p>“So, uh, why did you bring flowers to my office?” Madison says after put the flowers down on her desk.</p><p>“Uh, do you want me to be honest?” Artemis answers. She doesn’t know why she just said that.</p><p>“Of course I do.”</p><p>Artie finally looked up to see Madison eyeing her weirdly. </p><p>“Ok, um. Here goes.  I was bringing you flowers because... oh look it’s your desk why don’t I focus on that now...”</p><p>“Artemis!” Madison grabs her by the shoulders, forcing Artie to acknowledge her feelings.</p><p>Artemis closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “I brought you flowers because I like you and I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you but I’m bad with feelings and didn’t know how to say it and also didn’t want to face you so I was just going to drop them off and god now I’m rambling and I should just go-“</p><p>She got cut off by Madison kissing her softly. She was in shock for a few seconds, but gradually warmed up to her. Madison was hugging her waist. Artemis put her arms around Madison’s neck. Madison pulled back and put her forehead on Artie’s. </p><p>“So, uh. That was something,” she said while looking down.</p><p>“It really was,” Artemis was staring at Madison in shock. </p><p>“Um, if it wasn’t clear, I am kinda in love with you too,” she said, pulling away from Artemis slightly.</p><p>The redhead grinned brightly at the other’s words. She took her hands and Madison looked up at her with a small smile. </p><p>“Uh, my shift is over now, so we can go back to my house and talk or something. Only if you want though, we totally don’t have to-“</p><p>“Hey, I want to, ok? Let’s do it,” Artemis grabbed the bouquet and led her girlfriend (were they girlfriends now?) out the door. They spent the whole walked silently glancing at each other, and when they would catch the other they would squeeze the other’s hand and smile.</p><p>Yes. Artemis had a problem. And she was perfectly fine with that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so this is my first fic that i’m proud of and was brave enough to post so i would appreciate some constructive criticism of you have it and also leave a comment if you liked it ig? i write this at 1am for like 3 nights and it probably is bad because my brain at 1am is strange. ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT: this was inspired by another fic on here with a very brief mention of arson and i just kind went with it?? so thanks for giving me the idea for it author of Wayward Hearts. ok bye thank you so much for reading this :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>